


La Quinta Princesa

by FuriousBlood



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousBlood/pseuds/FuriousBlood
Summary: Los cuatro puntos cardinales están representados en los cuerpos de Celestia, Luna, Cadance y Twilight. Los cuatro extremos de la tierra de Equestria están protegidos, pero... ¿Y el centro? El corazón, el altar principal, ¿Quién lo tomaría? Sunset shimmer y starlight glimmer se disputarán el derecho a tal privilegio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, queridos amigos. Soy una recién llegada a Ao3, espero entretenerles con mi humilde colaboración.

Prólogo

El sueño

Corría libre por el campo; más veloz que el relámpago, más libre aún que el rugir del viento entre sus orejas. Con un compás precioso de galope y salto, venciendo todo obstáculo. No había escollo, roca o falla incapaz de superar y nada le demandaba esfuerzo alguno. Se sentía flotar; con ansiar velocidad era suficiente. Aquello no parecía verdad, era demasiado perfecto.  
A su alrededor, una extensión infinita de verde hierba y florecillas ondulaba en lomos de los montes y los valles circundantes como un océano a punto de marearle. No se detuvo demasiado en la contemplación del paisaje: arroyos, matas, hierba y ramas se desdibujaban bajo sus patas a causa de su urgencia. Brindarle cierta atención hubiese sido en vano, hasta los colores parecían fundirse en uno solo; su galope se hallaba a punto de explotar, se abalanzaba sobre los prados de manera tal que parecía estar a punto de echar a volar.  
Con todo, lo anteriormente expuesto no parecía suponerle ningún empuje agotador; siquiera fatiga. Todo era pleno disfrute de la inmensidad silenciosa, de un sol radiante llamándole con su luz cegadora.  
Su vigor y decisión inflamó su espíritu al perder su mirar en el cielo; éste sí parecía estarse quieto, ahogándose hacia lo profundo, llamándole con una tenue voz. Lucía límpido, colosal, gigantesco; y la felicidad que manaba de él condujo al unicornio a preguntarse por qué sería todo tan maravilloso.

_\- Sunset… Sunset… ¿Adónde vas?_

-¡A alcanzar los cielos! – respondió Sunset Shimmer, vibrante de dicha. No puso en duda de dónde provenía la voz que le importunaba ni a quién pertenecía. No se preguntó por qué un ente invisible se ponía en contacto con ella o por qué parecía hablarle desde la profundidad celestial. Todo era tan extraordinario, tan irreal. Su sed por dejarse llevar era irrefrenable.

\- Tengo un sueño, ¡y lo voy a alcanzar! – continuó, galopando como ningún otro pony lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera los tan veloces pegasos. El viento arreciaba sobre su melena dorada y roja, mezclando sus mechones y alborotándosela toda. De pronto llegó a sus oídos el feroz bombeo de su corazón, atronador palpitar apasionado. Y otro sonido embebió el ambiente, acunado por el silbido del viento: sus resoplos gustosos, aspirando todo el aire posible y soltándolo como un tren a vapor. Era feliz galopando hasta la extenuación; no sabía por qué, pero se sentía plenamente feliz, por una vez en la vida.

 _\- ¿Y lo vas a alcanzar?_ – la voz resultaba vagamente familiar. Jamás la había escuchado antes, pero algo en ella le hacía sentirse en casa.  
\- Es lo que fue dicho: – Respondió Sunset Shimmer – "Ten un sueño y hazlo realidad".  
\- _¿No perderás el camino_?  
\- No.  
 _\- ¿Cómo sabes a dónde vas? Todo luce igual_.  
\- ¿Igual? ¿Igual a Equestria?

Por primera vez desde que había iniciado la marcha, Sunset pareció sentir el cansancio. Las colinas parecían tornarse más escarpadas y el aire más esquivo. El sol comenzó a quemarle el lomo y su pelaje sudoroso daba cuenta del ardor invertido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_\- No puedes saber el camino si no hay Norte, como no puede haber ocaso si no hay Oeste. Las estrellas no tendrán orden ni los mapas sentido._

En la cima verde de la cuesta, hundida en tiernos brotes, sus cascos trastabillaron y la pendiente se le vino encima demasiado rápido. Para no perder el equilibrio del todo e irse de narices colina abajo, se vio obligada a caracolear, buscando dónde colocar sus patas a trompicones. Atrás habían quedado la carrera vaporosa y etérea, la dicha inconmensurable y la visión perfecta. Como si de pronto todo se volviera más real. Descendió la loma enteramente de esta forma, como un carruaje desbocado que no logra enderezar su paso, dando saltos.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¡No entiendo! – gritó, bufando con cada cambio de aire.  
Su felicidad se vaporó tan pronto como la había invadido, arrasada por la duda y la aflicción. Miró en derredor pero fue incapaz de reconocer el paisaje.

\- _¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Debes seguir_!

-¡No, hasta que me expliques!

_\- ¿Quién eres?_

\- ¿Qué? – Sunset frenó en seco en el valle. Meneó el morro, molesta. – Esto no tiene sentido, ¡acabas de llamarme por mi nombre! ¡Sabes muy bien quién soy!

\- Pero tú no lo sabes. – respondió aquella angelical voz.

Ante tal razonamiento, el unicornio no atinó a emitir palabra. Balbuceó de manera ininteligible una o dos palabras, hasta que exhaló:  
\- ¿Yo…?

\- Si no tienes orden no tendrás un mapa para llegar a tu destino. – Volvió a susurrar la voz – Sunset, te necesito. Te necesitamos. Eres necesaria.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte si no puedo verte?

\- Una calamidad se acerca. Tenlo presente. Alcánzame, o no sobreviviremos.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? – Sunset Shimmer dio vueltas sobre sí misma, gritándole a los cielos - ¡Por lo que más quieras, responde!

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue despertar sobresaltada de aquél extraño e inexplicable sueño, envuelta en sudor, en su lecho. Miró en torno a su habitación del Hogar para Señoritas que rentaba cuartos para las estudiantes extranjeras de Canterlot High. Todo se hallaba cubierto por tinieblas, en inmutable serenidad.

Perpleja, palpó su pecho, aún bajo los efectos de la congoja resultante y de inmediato reparó en la mano humana que ahora ocupaba el lugar de su antiguo casco. Me soñé unicornio, suspiró para sí, me soñé unicornio y galopando feroz. Era feliz, ¡yo era feliz! Tan feliz…Que hermoso fue…  
Hermoso. Hermoso y aterrador. Al parecer, alguien en lo alto la conocía por nombre. Y, con base a sus dichos, también la necesitaba. Se arrebujó bajo sus mantas; sintió sus piernas temblar. ¡Piernas! ¿Desde cuándo no sabía lo que se sentía hacer vibrar el suelo en un galope? ¿Desde cuándo no relinchaba, o se encabritaba, o daba de coces o ejercitaba su magia? ¡Su magia! Desde que había renunciado a portar orgullosa aquel cuerno que la identificara como unicornio había sepultado sin querer parte de sí misma. ¿Qué había hecho? Ahora era humana ¿Era feliz siendo humana?

Comenzó a temblar, bajo el poder de una inexplicable consternación. Pronto brotaron lágrimas que empañaron con su tibieza su mirar verde esmeralda. Era incapaz de detenerlo, lloraba sin cesar. No lograba comprender muy bien las causas de sus sentimientos, sólo le era posible llorar y tiritar. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Una pesadilla cualquiera podría ser tan poderosa? ¿Estaría siendo dañino el tiempo transcurrido en aquél mundo ajeno, colmado de chicas y muchachos, de cuerpos extraños, que caminaban en dos pies? Tal vez… Quizá vivir en circunstancias tan poco naturales para ella estaba demostrando sus consecuencias a largo plazo, por fin.

Una inusitada ansiedad la hizo saltar de la cama. Corrió a lo largo de la habitación, como si el lugar se encontrase en llamas. Tropezó con la butaca que descansaba delante del espejo frente al cual se alistaba cada mañana para asistir a clases. Se detuvo en seco, paralizada ante su tenue reflejo, difuso a causa de la oscuridad. Ella estaba allí, de pie, pudo saberlo. Apenas, suponiendo, pero lograba adivinar sus formas humanas entre la sombra y la luz. ¡Esa no soy yo!, pensó, soltando un sollozo. ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Qué he hecho conmigo?

Perturbada por la visión de aquella noche y presa de esa incertidumbre que parecía resuelta a consumirle el alma por completo, Sunset Shimmer se enfundó en un mullido abrigo y huyó del edificio, escondiendo su pijama bajo el grueso gamulán.


End file.
